battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/please do not look unless you like spoilers
THIS CUTSCENE HAPPENS AFTER BEATING CHAPTER 5-6. Chapter 5 is a haunted house world. You can play as Doormat, Farmer Joule, Cooler, Wall O' Diamond, Emit, or Time. In another section you play as Nuclear, Hydro, Solar, LectMoona, Zéro, and Landmine. CeROBral and SentROB are kidnapped in the final room. *GH0F7J0S7L3Y: PLEASE. STOP. *Doormat: No, you freak! Leave us alone! Give... umm... Purply- *Farmer Joule: As Doormat says, you monstrosity! *GH0F7J0S7L3Y: PLEASE UNDERSTAND. HER NAME IS NOT PURPLY. HER NAME... IS... FORGOTTEN. *Doormat: Forgotten? That's an incredibly weird name. Suddenly, Cooler starts twitching crazily, and then wakes up! *Cooler: Ungh, ungh, what's going on?! I had a nightmare- *GH0F7J0S7L3Y: MAKE COOLER HEAR THIS TWO. *GH0F7J0S7L3Y: I AM GHOFT JOSTLEY. *Time: No, you said your name was Gh... Zero... F... Seven... take it away, Landmine. *Landmine: W-why me? *Time: Because you're the one who makes smart names when they can't be translated. *Landmine: I don't know what to say... Ghoft? *GH0F7J0S7L3Y: EXACTLY... *Zéro: H0ld up... are y0u- Suddenly, GH0F7J0S7L3Y's torso opens, revealing nothing more than the guy on the picture! *Ghoft Jostley: Yes. I'm Ghoft. And the robot here is not actually GH0F7J0S7L3Y, his true name is Krackle. *Krackle: Yes. I am Krackle. I can be controlled by Ghoft Jostley and I have advance features. *Emit: But that doesn't mean we get to figure out why you had to kidnap CeROBral and SentROB, Ghoft! Why, WHY?! *Ghoft Jostley: Stop being overdramatic. I had to take them here because I wanted to tell them some important info. Since you beaten me, I'll help you two. *Nuclear: BA BOOM BANG KABLAM BLAM BLAM! (TELL US THE STORY!) *Hydro: Nuclear really needs to calm down... *Ghoft Jostley: Well, the info I have to give to you is this... I am the son of Orabella Jostley, a rather, should I say, Orbitius. I should say I hid myself upon Operative's creation along with a robot named ROBStract. Gotta say, you want to know something? I had to give you a nightmare to Celeb. Mainly since, I saw the signs. The hole contained a brain extractor, but he never sawn it. I commanded Silver to warn you about the protocols. But unfortunately, he ended up... as CeROBral. Same with SentROB. *Ghoft Jostley: I'm actually planning to make Brain De-Extractors, but I don't have the blueprints for it. *Solar: Oy, can you cut to the chase, just let us hear the story. *Ghoft Jostley: Okay... well, anyways, I actually made Magnifique, but he sort of went haywire- *LectMoona: YOU WHAT?! *Krackle: He made Magnifique. *Ghoft Jostley: (ahem) Yes, I made Magnifique. He actually was based off of an old comic Immam made when he was a kid, but I can't seem to find it. Apparently he had hypno powers only Doormat and Cooler can resist, but I wasn't really sure if that's true or not. He also had many childhood creations. But anyways, about something; there's only 25 Psychic Gas users. We already have 5, being Celeb, Sener, Immam, Orabella, and me myself Ghoft. The other 20? Well... #Farly Jostley, who mysteriously disappeared #Sorce Wellson #Pamel Wellson #Aorte Wellson #Eolem Wellson Category:Blog posts